Surprise
by CrazyCandice
Summary: HPDM Slash! Harry and Draco get surprise visitors. Who is it? Read and see! PG13(Just in case) Plz R


**Title**-Surprise(Can someone think of a better one? This one is kind of unoriginal.)

**Author**-cRaZyCaNdIcE**Rating**-PG13 Category-Romance/Humor

**Pairings-**DMHP, HGRW, RLSS, GWOC

**Summary-**Draco and Harry get surprise visits from the future! They end up more confused than anything. Wanna know more? Read on!

**Spoilers-**Post OotP

**Disclaimer-**If I owned the characters, I would rule the world! Sadly, I don't. ='(

**Warnings-**SLASH!!

**Authoress babble-**Hehe. I really enjoyed writing this story. One good thing about school:boredom. I had a lot of time to think and this idea popped into my head.

Surprise part 1 

It was the last day of summer break before everyone would return to Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy was in his room making sure he didn't forget anything. It was his seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

Double-checking his things, Draco realized that he forgot his best dress robes. He went into his overly large wardrobe to get them.

When he came out, Draco found a little girl of about seven sitting on the canopy of his bed. He dropped his dress robes and pulled out his wand. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" Draco asked, wearily stepping closer.

Instead of answering, the little girl swung her feet back and forth and looked around the room. "I have a room just like this, my name's Lana, I'm six and a half, and you're my daddy so te-nik-lee," she had trouble pronouncing technically, "if you hurt me, it's called child-buse."

Draco watched in amusement as the little girl finished a very impressive run-on sentence. His amusement faded as Lana's words sunk in. He smirked at the little girl. "Sorry. I think you've got the wrong man. Six years ago, I was eleven."

Lana rolled her eyes. "I know that, silly. I was sent back in time. I can prove that you're my daddy though," she said. She easily got down off of the canopy and stood in front of Draco.

Draco watched her suspiciously. When she started to reach up, Draco stepped back. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

Lana frowned. "I was trying to prove it," she said crossly.

Draco continued to walk backwards, putting space in between himself and the little girl. Lana crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Draco glared at Lana, not giving in to her pout and puppy-dog eyes.

Lana sighed and uncrossed her arms. "Should've knowed," she muttered.

Draco had a sudden thought. _'I'm gay so unless I turn straight in the future, it can't happen,'_ he thought joyfully. "Who's your mother?" he asked.

"Pansy Parkinson," she replied at once.

Draco was shocked into silence, staring at the smirking girl. Draco's shock turned into amused disbelief. "Well, then you've definitely got the wrong guy. I wouldn't wish her on my worst enemy," Draco said, shuddering.

Lana's smirk grew wider. "Good, Pansy Parkinson is not my mother. In fact, I don't have a mother," she said, matter-of-factly.

Draco feigned a look of sympathy. "Did she die?" he asked bluntly.

Lana grinned. "Let's just say I was conceived from a rare case of male-pregnancy," she hinted.

"Ah, so who's the lucky bloke?" Draco asked.

Lana, once again, smirked. "Now, daddy dearest, that would be telling," she said mischievously.

Draco bit back a grin. _'Hmm,'_ he thought. _'Maybe she really is my daughter.'_ Draco walked over to the bed and sat down.

When Lana just stood there, Draco motioned her over. Lana wearily walked to him, stopping just outside of Draco's reach.

Draco raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "I thought you said that I was supposed to be your father? Why are you worried if that's true?" Draco asked, amused.

Lana grinned. "I heard that you were as slippery as a snake when you were at Hogwarts," Lana said laughingly.

"Right, so does your other father go to Hogwarts?" Draco asked. Lana nodded. Draco decided to keep questioning her until he had enough hints to figure it out. "Is he in Slytherin?" Lana shook her head. "Okay, is he in Ravenclaw?" Draco asked, dreading the answer.

Lana pursed her lips. "I'm not telling you anything else," she said stubbornly.

Draco frowned. "Why not?" he asked, confused.

"Because you're not very nice," she informed him.

Draco decided to take a different route. "Young lady, tell me right now," he ordered sternly, trying not to choke on his words.

Lana blinked. Her daddy only used that tome when he was annoyed. He only got annoyed when she interrupted his special alone time with her other daddy. So, instead of sassing him like her butt-munch detecting instincts were telling her, she decided to play with him a little. She leaned in like she was about to tell a big secret and watched as he did the same. She looked around to make sure no one was around, and when she felt that Draco would burst from suspense, she whispered, "No."

She leaned back and looked at his face. She started giggling. Her giggling was making Draco angry.

By the time that Lana calmed down enough to see Draco's face, it was too late. Draco was out of his seat, wand out, and had her levitating at rapid speed into a very large, very fluffy chair. Lana wasn't that frightened; she could have easily broke the spell with wandless magic if she wished.

She watched Draco as he went to a cabinet and pulled out a small vile. He walked back and shoved the vile at Lana, who couldn't move due to the binding spell that he had put on her(or so he thought). Lana looked innocently up at Draco, knowing that the potion was veritaserum, the truth potion.

Instead of unbinding her, Draco forced her mouth open and put a few drops in. Lana glared at Draco because, despite her many powers, she couldn't ward off any potions.

Draco, of course, smirked at her. "What's your name?" he asked to test the potion.

"Lana," she said, omitting the rest of her name.

Draco didn't realize what she was doing. "Who's your father?" he asked, listening closely.

Lana attempted to fight the potion, but it didn't work too well. "Draco Malfoy," she finally blurted, smirking triumphantly.

Draco smirked right back. "Who's your other father?"

Again, Lana tried to fight the potion. Again, Lana lost. "Harry Potter," she muttered, defeated.

Draco stared at Lana before chuckling. When Draco realized that Lana couldn't lie, he stopped chuckling and the color drained from his face. That was the only sign that he felt anything because he kept all emotion from his face. Lana could read him like a book.

"I'm sorry," she said, not sounding sorry at all.

Instead of hexing her like he really,** really **wanted too, he decided to question her some more. "Why are you here?" he asked almost pleasantly, even though he was horrified and angry.

Lana could see right through him, but answered his question anyway. "I am here to tell you not to get the Dark Mark," she replied truthfully(not that she had a choice).

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Well, it's not like I would actually join the fruitcake. I've already talked to Dumbledork about spying for the white hats," he responded indifferently.

Lana sighed and shook her head. "That's not what I meant. Sure, you're a spy, but what's going to happed later in life when Voldemort's dead?" she asked seriously, watching Draco flinch at the name.

"Don't say that!" Draco said angrily, his temper refueled.

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself," Lana said in an all-knowing-way.

Draco put his clenched fists on his hips and struck a very female-like pose. Lana bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Whatever. You're afraid of me aren't you?" he asked arrogantly.

At this, Lana laughed. "Of you? No. Of my daddy? Of course," she said with a smirk.

Draco matched her smirk. "I thought you said that _I _was your father," he said.

Lana shook her head. "You're not my father. You're who he used to be," she said pointedly.

"Boo bloody hoo. Cry me a fucking river," he said, mad because a six-year-old girl wasn't afraid of him.

Lana looked at him pityingly. "I'll be afraid of you if you want me to," she offered. To prove her point, she let fear creep into her eyes and she cowered. Then, she let her face go back to normal.

To cover up a smile, Draco scowled at Lana. "I don't need your pity," he sneered.

Lana smiled at him and stood upon the chair. Draco was horrified for two reasons. Firstly, Lana had stood up even though he had a strong binding spell on her. Secondly, her dirty shoes were on his very expensive cushions. Lana saw his look and pulled off her Barbie shoes. Draco glared at Lana. "How did you break my binding spell?" he demanded, not letting it show that he was genuinely intrigued.

Lana grinned mysteriously. "That would be telling," she said, laughing at the expression on Draco's face.

"How is the potion already wearing off? It should still hold strong for another fifteen minutes!" he exclaimed, not able to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"That would be telling," she repeated, her grin broadening at Draco's frustration.

"Stop saying that!" growled a perturbed Draco.

Lana's grin never wavering, she scurried up the wardrobe and sat on top of it, Indian-style. "Why? Because it's a very Malfoy thing to say?" she asked him.

Draco spluttered indignantly before realizing that the phrase **was** a very Malfoy thing to say. "Yes," he huffed loftily.

Lana giggled. "That's because I **am** a Malfoy," she pointed out reasonably.

Draco's handsome features twisted into a particularly mocking smirk. "Actually, if what you're saying is true—which I'm assuming it is, even though I don't fully believe it—you're not really a Malfoy until you're born," he said in a patronizing way.

Lana's grin didn't fade as Draco thought it would. She was giving him a crooked smile that was one of the things Harry Potter was famous for. "You are being te-nik-al about it," she responded. "I really am six years old, and my name really is Dealana Jamie Malfoy-Potter. Going back in time doesn't change that," she explained, somehow sounding solemn and serious even though she was smiling.

Draco glared at her because her logic made sense. It was then that he saw Lana yawn, and, yawns being contagious, Draco yawned too. Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm tired. You can sleep in the guest room down the hall," he said disdainfully.

Lana shook her head. "I'll sleep here, thank you," she replied.

"_No_," he said, vowing not to let the little girl win.

Ten minutes later, two house elves walked in, carrying a cot. They were confused by Master Draco's orders, but learned long ago not to question him.

"Oh! Bring some little girl's clothes," Draco ordered.

The house elves bowed. "What size, Master?" the first house elf asked. Draco raised his eyebrows and pointed to the top of the wardrobe where Lana sat, her eyes twinkling. The house elves looked up and saw...

Nothing.

Fearing for their Master's sanity, they traded glances. "Master?" the second house elf ventured tentatively. "There isn't anything up there," he squeaked, seeing his master's irritation.

Outraged, Draco opened his mouth to yell, but was cut off by Lana. "I forgot to mention that not everyone can see me. Only people that know me in the future," she said.

Draco sighed. "I don't even believe you any more. I think I need to be put in St. Mungo's for insanity," he said darkly.

Their master's words are truth, so the house elves bowed and said, "Yes, sir!" Lana was giggling as Draco explained to the house elves that he was joking.

After the house elves left, Lana cleared her throat. Draco turned his glare on her. "What?" he snapped.

Lana smiled. "I can get you proof that you're not going insane," she said. Draco's eyes asked the question. "Okay. Does Dobby still work here?" Lana asked. Draco shook his head. "Hmm. How about Chunky?" This time, Draco nodded. "Good! Order him up," she said, eager to prove her father's sanity.

Pretty soon, Chunky was waddling through the door. "Yes, Master Draco?" Chunky squeaked, barely managing to bow because of his size.

"Do you see that little girl up there?" Draco asked, pointing to the wardrobe.

Chunky looked at the wardrobe. "Yes, master," he responded.

Draco sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't going insane. "Good. I need you to get her some—"

He was cut off again by Lana. "I thought that if you gave a house elf clothes that it would free them," Lana stated.

Draco scowled, realizing that the brat was right. "Okay. Do you know of any human servants that were in your time?" Draco gritted out.

Lana nodded happily. "My nanny, Ms. Periwinkle."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Ms. Periwinkle? I don't think we have a Ms. Periwinkle," Draco said.

Lana's eyes twikled. "Yes huh! She's the one always making moon-eyes at you," Lana explained.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You mean Ms. Penniwinky?" Draco asked. Lana broke down in a fit of giggles. Draco went over what he said in his head to make Lana laugh. He cracked a wry smile.

When Lana calmed down, Draco gave her a questioning look. "In the future she's my nanny. She doesn't stop giving you moon eyes though. You made me stop calling her Penniwinky every since Uncle Gred and Uncle Forge said something about her name," Lana said.

"Ah. I see," Draco said thoughtfully.

He sent Chunky to get Ms. 'Periwinkle'. By the time she got there, Lana and Draco were sitting across from each other in comfortable chairs. They seemed to be having some sort of staring contest. Ms. Penniwinky was reluctant to break the silence. "Yes, Bossy?" she asked in her naturally whiny voice.

Draco winced. "Get this girl some clothes. Enough for days and nights at Hogwarts. Bring some night clothes now. We're going to bed."

Ms. Penniwinky disappeared and came back a few minutes later. She had red pajamas with little clowns on them. "These are the only things I can find. I'll go out tonight and have the clothes by morning," she said apologetically.

"I hate clowns," Lana and Draco said simultaneously.

"It's the only things I can find," she reiterated.

Lana stood up and gave her a glare that could have melted ice caps. "I will just wear one of da—Draco's shirts," she said, reluctant to tell this woman that Draco was her father.

Ms. Penniwinky bowed and backed out of the room. Draco turned to Lana. "What the bloody hell was that about?" he snarled.

Lana waved him off, unfazed. "I hate clowns," she replied flippantly. Before Draco could comprehend what she was doing, Lana did a back flip and landed in front of Draco's wardrobe. Before Draco could stop her, she threw open the doors. Lana shook her head at the amount of silk. She quickly grabbed one of Draco's 100% cotton undershirts.

Draco came out of his Lana-induced stupor and glared at her. His porcelain skin had turned a modest shade of pink; Malfoys don't turn red. "What are you doing?" he hissed angrily.

Lana stopped mid-way to Draco's private bathroom. "I thought I was changing since it's so long past my bed time," she said slowly, a hidden question in her voice.

Lana waited patiently for the outburst that was sure to came. She was mildly surprised when he answered her. "You're right," he begrudgingly admitted.

Lana nodded happily and skipped into the bathroom. She came out a few seconds later, her clothes folded neatly in the cradle of her arms. Draco was reading a book on his bed. He was already changed into green silk pajamas. Lana jumped onto the cot. "Daddy?" she ventured carefully.

Draco looked up irritably. "What is it? I'm _trying_ to read," he snapped.

Lana gave him a reproving look and shook her head. "No you're not." Draco gave her a look that dared her to say another word. Not one to back down from a dare, the small girl took it. "First of all, your book is upside down. Second of all, you need reading glasses to read," she said, looking pointedly at his bedside table where a pair of wire-rimmed glasses lay.

Draco scowled. "What did you want before you decided to interrogate me?" he asked heatedly.

Lana suddenly lost her big-kid demeanor and started looking like the little girl that she was. "Will you tell me a story?" she asked in a little girly voice. Draco was shocked to say the least. One minute, the little girl seemed determined to drive him crazy; the next, she seemed to want him to play the 'daddy' roll. A small, "Daddy?" brought him out of his musings.

Draco started to shake his head, but thought better of it when Lana's lip started to quiver. "Sure," he said tiredly. He stood up gracefully and made his way to Lana's cot. He _accio_ed his most comfortable chair and say down. Lana looked at him expectantly.

Draco quickly searched his mind for an interesting story, but mentally cursed when the only interesting stories that came to mind were about Harry frickin Potter. He decided to stick with the only story that he was in: when he first met Potter. "Er...okay," Draco said, not exactly sure how to start. Seeing Lana's shining eyes made him immensely uncomfortable.

"Okay. Well, one day a...handsome prince was walking down the street with his father...the king. Well, the prince needed some new clothes. He left his father and went into the finest clothes shop around. On a stool, was a scrawny but familiar looking boy. I—I mean the price—started talking to the scrawny boy. The boy had to leave before the prince could get his name. Fortunately, they met again. The prince found out why the other boy looked so familiar. Turns out, he was famous. Never seemed to like it though. The prince offered his hand in friendship, but he must have said something wrong because the boy refused and hated him every since. The end," Draco concluded.

Draco looked over at Lana and noticed that she was asleep. He sighed and stood up. He made his way over to his bed and let himself fall into it. He put the book on his bedside table, and, with a wave of his wand, all was dark.

Tbc.... Plz R&R!!!!


End file.
